


Delicious Perfection

by Tarvok



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dark Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: Inner monologue of Sebastian Michaelis.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First few chapters have been reposted.

Delicious Perfection  
Inner monologue of Sebastian Michaelis.

Written by Tarvok

Such beauty, such purity of soul. A life of tragedy, made anew.

Writhing beneath me in utter debauchery. Panting, keening for my dark attentions.

Child of Heaven, now child of my Hell. You take it so well, my Love.

Every thing I give you, every thing I do to you, you accept it without complaint.

No restraint, your cries of ecstasy echo upon the bare walls of this sepulcher.

Alone, so alone. You cling to me, desperately, spilling your pleasure, overfilled.

Passion. Pain. Despair. Ecstasy. All entwined within my embrace.

Child of mine, Lover of mine. Soul of utmost purity. The taste of sadness, of strength and resilience. 

Your small body filled to overflowing with my essence, with my need. 

You beg so beautifully. 

Your scent so delicate, so untouched by the passage of time.

You are.... delicious perfection, my Little One.

And I will never let you go.


	2. Chapter 2

I will never tell you this, but you smiled once again this morning.

As the sun warmed your skin, and I kissed away the bruises, the scrapes, and the despair.

Your smiles are beautiful. They are the purity of your soul made manifest.

You smile, and I am enchanted. At once enthralled and darkly blessed.

I am in love, whatever that means for one such as I. If you asked it of me, I could not answer.

The only direct order I would have to disobey.


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast was... interesting. 

You seemed unsettled. With a belly ache, most likely.

You would never deign to tell me, but I am nothing if not an astute butler.

I shall make you peppermint tea, My Lord, for you will need a nap soon.

Belly aches always make you tired.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 11/21/20.

Faking being ill, Young Master? Truly?

To believe I would fall for such a thing... very well, I will play the game and lie with you a while, pretending that you are not merely nauseous from nerves.

These games you play, silly Little One.

The hoops I will jump through for you are seeming endless. I would not give them up for the world, which, as it is, is not worth much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!

Ah, the sweet taste of your skin mixed with the salt of sweat.

Time to bathe you, my little Lord, but not until your delightful bottom is full to overflowing with my seed.

You protest - something about my nature is unbecoming today - but ultimately acquiesce once my gentle touches thoroughly awaken your youthful passions.

You writhe so beautifully beneath me, such a lovely sight.

Every moan and sigh such a blessing to me.

Your scent envelopes my senses, your tiny hands pull at me.

I lick and suck and you claw and cry.

Mmm, how scrumptious you are, my Lord. 


End file.
